


Friends

by lrj_abaniko (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lrj_abaniko
Summary: What is riding a humongous dragon compared to a ride with a horse? What is a sight of a city compared to a smile of a friend? What is a roar of a beast compared to a laughter of the man you love? What is a breath of fire compared to the warmth of trust?





	Friends

**Friend**

The funny thing of being a ruler of a kingdom was that other people think that you’re so busy on big things that you seemed to forget the smaller details or nuances, or the daily intricate things in your court. Well, what is riding a humongous dragon compared to a ride with a horse? What is a sight of a city compared to a smile of a friend? What is a roar of a beast compared to a laughter of the man you love? What is a breath of fire compared to the warmth of trust?

These were the thoughts that plagued Dany who was attending a wedding to one of her trusted houses. These were the thoughts that plagued Dany who was watching the couples sway and giggled across the room.

“Never pegged you a romantic, Your Grace.”

“I never am, Lord Tyrion.”

“I can never say I have never been one.”

Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Southern Kingdom, turned to look at her Hand. “So you dare to admit you have been one – a romantic?”

Tyrion took a gulp of wine, “If permitted to say, Your Grace, we Lannisters love fiercely, and sometimes that fierceness can go to some extremes. Just dare to look at my brother.” He pointed to a couple of dancing at the court – a blonde-haired couple: a beautiful man with a gold and red colored cloak, and a less than pretty yet welcoming woman with a sapphire blue and green dress.

Dany looked at Jaime Lannister twirling his wife, former sworn sword for the Lady of Winterfell, and current Lady of Tarth, Brienne of Tarth. Dany smiled. “Never have I ever did I saw myself being happy of the Kingslayer’s happiness.”

“You have my debt of gratitude for that, Your Grace.”

“And what about the other Lannisters?”

“Will my body be unburnt if I answer that?”

Dany smiled. “Keep dodging my questions, Lord Hand, and I’ll let Drogon fry you the moment you step out of this island.”

Tyrion drank the remaining cup of his wine, “So I better answer then. Never want to be out from the good graces of my sister-in-law: burning her island just after a week of her wedding.”

Dany laughed. “So what about the other Lannisters?”

Tyrion gulped, “My father – my father loved my mother very much, Your Grace. She was the half of his – and maybe that’s why it was hard for him to look at me. For I only not remind him that he lost the love of his life, but also the half of himself.”

“Tyrion – “

“Maybe that’s why I was born a dwarf.” Tyrion smiled.

Dany took the cup from Tyrion’s grasp.

“Hey!” Tyrion followed Dany’s hand that was holding his cup. “That’s my wine.” Tyrion jumped from his seat. “Your Grace!”

Dany put the cup of wine on the other side of the table – far from Tyrion’s reach. While Tyrion jumped down to reach out, Dany dared to hold his hand and drag him down to the dance floor.

“Oh come on, Dany.” Tyrion sighed. “I’m sorry I ruined the mood.”

“We’re going to dance.”

Tyrion smirked. “I don’t need your pity dance.”

“You’re the one doing the pity party to yourself.” Dany teased. “I’m just dancing… Of which by the way, as your Queen, you should follow.”

Tyrion laughed, “As Your Grace commands.” Tyrion bowed.

Dany curtsied. Dany readied her hand left hand to hold Tyrion’s right, and her right hand on Tyrion’s shoulder.

As the music flow, couples swayed to its rhythm. Dany used this time to see the people who made her kingdom give life. Her nephew, Prince Aegon Targaryen or what he was more comfortable known of as Jon Snow, dancing funny with his sister Lady Arya Stark. Besides them was the Lord of Storm’s End chatting with the Lady of Winterfell. Missandei dancing closely with Grey Worm. Theon Greyjoy dancing shyly with a lady of House Tyrell.

The music slowed to a stop. Dancers took a break. Tyrion and Dany broke their distance.

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

“You’re welcome, Lord Tyrion. Do you want another dance?”

“If I be so bold, Your Grace. No.” Tyrion smiled. “But will you like – like to take a walk around the beach for this night?”

“I thought you never asked.”

Dany held unto the arm that Tyrion offered.

A ruler of a kingdom is more than a royal in a throne. A ruler loved by one’s people is first and foremost a friend of one’s people. If Dany could not catch the sadness of her Hand, how much those who are yet the people whose lives her feet need to land beside with. If Dany can somehow put a smile on her Hand, then maybe, somehow, she can also put a smile on her people. 


End file.
